1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar efficient structures such as homes which are designed to provide a comfortable environment therein throughout the year. More particularly, this invention relates to earth tempered structures including a greenhouse room for permitting ultraviolet radiation to enter and heat the air contained therein. This invention also relates to a novel method for insulating the roof line of the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there exists a great need for solar efficient structures such as homes which are designed to maintain a comfortable living environment for the home owner and his family. Home owners have become increasingly aware of the total cost of maintaining their home at a comfortable living condition. This is primarily due to the ever increasing cost of energy. Most of the efforts in decreasing the energy cost to the consumer have been directed at providing more efficient heat pumps, air conditioners, and the like. Unfortunately, the savings in using these more efficient devices have been offset by the ever increasing cost of electrical energy necessary to power the devices.
One obvious solution to reduce the amount of energy required to maintain a comfortable living environment is to insulate the house from the outside environment. It is commonly found that the consumer merely insulates or adds insulation to the ceiling of the house, and yet fails to consider insulating the roof or the walls of the house. This results in a large amount of thermal energy being stored within the attic of the house during the day. After a period of time, usually four to five hours, this stored thermal energy conducts through the insulation in the ceiling and is radiated into the living quarters of the house. It should be obvious that the house must not only be cooled during daytime hours but also cooled at night because of the radiated thermal energy in the attic.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the solar efficient structure art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar efficient structure including an earth tempered design which uses the ground as a heat sink in the summer months, and as a heat source during the winter months.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar efficient structure having a plurality of ducts positioned below the slab of the structure so as to be in thermal contact with the ground and having the fan means for circulating air through the vents.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar efficient structure including a greenhouse room which permits ultraviolet radiation to enter and heat the air contained therein and including fan means for circulating the heated air throughout the house.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar efficient structure including a central chase which is connected in fluid communication with the vents positioned under the slab and with the attic such that the air is circulated through the vents, through the chase, and into the attic, or vice versa.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar efficient structure including perforated duct means extending from the central chase to the individual rooms of the structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar efficient structure in which the perforated duct includes a particular degree of porosity such that the attic is maintained at a cool temperature while the majority of the airflow from the central chase is directed into the individual rooms of the structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a solar efficient structure including a damper means which controls the circulating airflow through the greenhouse room, thereby enabling the structure to be operated in a heating or a cooling mode.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel method for insulating the roof line of a structure.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.